


Never Be Nervous With Me, Okay, Babe ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Date/Dates, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Dates, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Spanking, Talking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is a little nervous about asking Danny out, Does he get it over it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	Never Be Nervous With Me, Okay, Babe ?:

*Summary: Steve is a little nervous about asking Danny out, Does he get it over it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so nervous about asking his partner, & secret crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, out on a date. He wants more from him, & is ready to have a real relationship with him. Cause, He is worth the effort, & he knew that he can be happy with him. So, He decided to take the plunge, & make his move on him.

He was glad that the blond was in his office, where he found him. “Danny, Can we speak for a second ?”, Steve asked, he suddenly was feeling nervous. “Sure”, Danny waved the former seal in, & indicated for him to sit down. The **_Five-O Commander_** took a deep breath, & sighed, then he went on to say what he wanted to say.

“Danny, I’ve been in love with you ever since I first saw you, You always been the one that had kept me grounded, Will you go out with me ?”, The Hunky Brunette said with a hopeful tone. The Shorter Man said with a smile, “I would love to, Just so you know, Never be nervous with me, Okay, Babe ?”, He ran a soothing hand on top of Steve’s. “You always kept me grounded too”, He added, as he kissed the top of his hand.

“I love you, Danno, You deserve the world, & much more”, Steve said in a low voice. The Blond smiled bigger, & said, “I love you too, I also can’t wait to see what you have planned for our date”, as they relaxed further. They were shooting the breeze, & they shared one more kiss, before the dark-haired man leaves the office.

“I will see you soon, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiles, & winks at him. He kisses him, & slaps him on the ass, & then he went to resume his paperwork. Steve left feeling happier, & lighter, It was the first time that he felt like that in awhile. He knows that he can have happiness, as long as he works hard, & goes for it.

The End.


End file.
